


Teacher Chapter 1

by Mirishka



Category: game of thrones
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-18
Updated: 2011-05-28
Packaged: 2017-10-19 20:59:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirishka/pseuds/Mirishka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><span class="u"><br/><b>Teacher</b><br/></span><br/>Dany decides she needs to show Drogo the softer side of lovemaking.  PWP - sexually explicit</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

>   
> **Teacher**  
>   
>  Dany decides she needs to show Drogo the softer side of lovemaking. PWP - sexually explicit

  
**Teacher**   


**This is my version of how**   
**I would have like to have seen Daenerys and Drogo get together in the bedroom episode where she takes control.**

Dany lay on her bed staring at the beautiful dragon eggs. Under the candlelight, the eggs seemed to move. It was only a trick of the light and she continued staring at the flames. Letting her mind wander, thinking about all that happened in the last few months since her marriage to Khal Drogo, she could not believe how her life had changed.

While her fear of the great horse lord had once made it difficult to feel comfortable in his presence, she now had great affection for him. Wishing to change, to become Dothraki was her objective. Young and innocent as she was, she wanted to become the perfect wife, the perfect Khaleesi.

Her confidant and friend, Doreah, had been teaching her to become more assertive in the bedroom. Drogo needed the attention of his wife nightly, but for Dany, it was never gratifying. Mounted from behind, the preferred position of the Dothraki, proved unsatisfying for her. Although she could not compare his lovemaking with anyone else, as she had been a virgin, Doreah introduced her to the sensual arts and taught her how to please and be pleased.

Some time had passed and Dany had not moved. With her eyes still fixed on the dancing flame of the candle, she listened to the noises around her. Around the campfires, the men would drink, laugh and tell stories. Drogo among them.

Dany replaced the burned out candles with new ones and lay back on her bed, she heard the rustling of the skins covering the door as they were swept aside, Drogo entered. Sitting up quickly she stared at the massive bulk as he stood at the entrance. Removing his belt he stared back at Dany, his eyes filled with want for his Khaleesi. Watching him undress, she admired his physique. Massive in stature he stood proud. His chest, pronounced firm, covered slightly by a dusting of hair.

His long ponytail fell forward as he bent forward to remove his boots; rising back up, he flicked it behind him. The large swelling starting to grow beneath the leather showed Dany how much he needed her. Fast fingers unraveled the laces that secured his pants. His eyes never moved away from hers. Pushing the soft leather lower, down past his thighs, he bent over to remove them.

Walking towards the bed Drogo moved his hand over his erection and stroked just once before kneeling at the edge at Dany's side. His hands were already at the hem of her dress, making their way up her thighs. Grabbing hold of her, he turned her around, pushing her onto the bed on her knees. Dany quickly spun around and sat back, saying "No!" Pressing her hand against his chest as she spoke. Drogo was surprised but continued his attempt to push Dany onto all fours to take up his usual stance. His hands where moving fast, trying to lift her clothing. She struggled and broke free, turning back to face him again, Dany cried out "No!" But Drogo took hold of her wrist firmly as she tried to place it against his body. His nostrils flared as if angered by her actions. Staring hard into Dany's eyes he did not speak but his look was enough to tell her she would need to explain herself quickly.

"Tonight, I would look upon your face"

Drogo stopped. He looked into Dany's eyes and surrendered the tight hold on her wrist. Breathing heavily Dany realized she had won his attention and moved her hand to his face. This was new to Drogo but he let his Khaleesi continue, waiting to see what she wanted to do. His fervor needed fulfilling and while he was going to let her take control, he would only be patient for a short time.

Dany touched her hand to her husbands face, gently. Tracing around his mouth with her fingertip she stared into his eyes. Drogo did not speak or make a sound but let his lover continue with her playing. Drogo's lips, full and soft to the touch slightly parted as she pushed the tip of her finger against them. Her hand trembled slightly but she continued to show her husband of her need for intimacy. Removing her fingers and leaning forward, Dany pushed her mouth against his. He did not move. Breathing hard and trying to still her breaths she continued to press against Drogo, wrapping her arms around his neck. Responding to her embrace Drogo moved his large hands around Dany's slender frame. Moving one hand up towards the back of her neck, he pushed his mouth hard against hers. Surprised by his actions she welcomed the advance and encouraging her lover, pushed her tongue into his mouth.

Drogo learned quickly and followed Dany's actions. Forcing his tongue deep inside the welcoming sweetness, his breaths quickening and frenzied, he took lead. Tightening his hold, he squeezed Dany closer, his mouth now eager to swallow her. Feeling the need flowing through her Dany was ecstatic. Drogo's tongue now occupied her mouth and searched inside for new areas to explore. Letting out a low groan, Drogo's hot breath mixed with hers. Their excitement grew and Dany wanted to show her husband more of her teachings from Doreah.

Dany managed to pull away from Drogo's tight hold, she needed to catch her breath. He pulled her back, continuing with his onslaught, teasing her, drawing her tongue out to dance in the small space between their lips. He was enjoying the new teachings from his innocent wife and was already learning some tricks of his own. Moving his mouth away for a second, he stopped to look into her eyes, excited and full of hungriness, Drogo let slip a slight grin. Slanting his mouth over Dany's, he flicked his tongue inside. Overwhelmed and surprised at how quickly he adopted this new experience, Dany's heart skipped.

Drogo continued to show his wife how he could be tamed. Releasing her mouth from his, letting her body pull away as she brought her hands down across his chest, Drogo moved them lower to his hardness. He was already leaking and at Dany's light touch, he twitched. Dany looked into the wild eyes of her man and shuffled herself onto the edge of their bed. Moving her hands to his shoulders, she guided him down, keeping eye contact the whole time. Drogo let her lead and as he lie back he let out a long breath.


	2. Chapter 2

ady erect nipples; crossing from one to the other she teased the dark nubs. Sucking, and then nibbling gently, she ground her hips against his meat.

Already Drogo's breathing became more rapid, his hands reached to her soft cheeks to try to steer her into a position where he could enter her. Aware of his intents she started to slide her body lower, kissing his flesh and sucking lightly she freed herself from his hold. Drogo growled…reaching his hand to her head and taking a handful of hair he jerked her head away. His eyes were piercing, Dany felt she might be pushing the boundaries too much and gave him a morsel of satisfaction to still his eagerness. Moving her hand she let her finger grazed the tip of his cock. Already well-oiled she teased the crown causing Drogo to suck in air sharply. Releasing his hold on her hair she was free. In an instant her mouth was on him, soft red lips wrapping themselves around the swollen head of his cock. Low groans and gasps of delight flew from Drogo's throat as he felt his cock disappear into her mouth. Curling her hand around the base she sucked and played to the delight of her lover. Her tongue teased the tip of his crown, lapping across the slit and tasting his juice. Unable to stop the involuntary movement of his hips Drogo bucked against the pleasing mouth.

The assault from Dany was intense; her lessons with Doreah had proven to be productive. Faster and deeper she sucked, taking in every inch of her husband's glorious cock. Finding it difficult to hold back any long Drogo could feel his climax beginning. Groaning loudly he raised his hands to his head, running his fingers into his hair. The spasm of his orgasm forced his body to jerk and contort. Dany, realizing her goal was reached slowed her actions to prolong his ecstasy. His warm juice filled her mouth, swallowing him and taking every drop into her throat she continued to drink her lover's pleasure.

Drogo's face contorted, flinging his arms widespread and straining – chin digging into his chest, his hips bucked high off the bed to push deeper into the pleasure orifice. The noises coming from his lips rang through the room. Along with groans and gasps, Drogo managed to blurt out "Daenerys!" as the last moments of his delirium ceased. Eventually, he fell still. His moans trailer off until only his harsh, erratic breaths stirred the sex-drenched air.

Dany edged her way up Drogo's body. Light perspiration showered his skin. His breaths became softer as he relaxed. Tucking herself under his arm, she lay close to her husband. Drogo touched his hand to her chin and raised it towards him. The look of contentment in his face pleased her. Smiling he whispered "Yer jalan atthirari anni" Dany was content.


	3. Chapter 3

any pressed her body hard against Drogo's; it was as if she could not get close enough. Softly Drogo stroked her shoulder, while his fingers were tough and calloused; his touch was gentle on her body. She let out a quiet sigh and ran her hand over his chest.

Drogo's appetite had only been whetted. His Khaleesi had paid him much attention and shown him a gentler side of lovemaking. Already his passion stirred and he needed further attention. Turning his massive frame he steered Dany onto her back. Gently pressing his leg between her thighs he nudged his way between hers. Resting on his elbows either side of her head, he began to kiss her. Slowly he traced his lips over her skin. Starting with her forehead then moving down the side of her face. Dany moved her hands around his body and ran her hands up his back towards his shoulders. She loved the way he felt, his muscles were firm and running her hands over them aroused her. Drogo enjoyed the contact and after kissing his way across to her mouth he stopped to stare. Their eyes met and together they let out a smile before he covered her mouth with his own. He was in charge and showed Dany what he had learned from their first lesson. Forcing her lips open he drove his tongue deep inside her mouth. Dany received the hard muscle and responded by sucking on it hard. Low groans emitted from Drogo's throat. His cock stiffened between her legs and after a few moments he found he was already grinding his hips onto hers. Removing his mouth lock he pulled his head up and inhaled sharply. The need to push his length into her was overwhelming but he wanted to show his wife that he too could learn.

Raising himself onto his hands he shuffled his body lower, stopping occasionally to lay a kiss or nip at her flesh on the way down. Flicking across her nipples, each in turn with his tongue before he finally rested on one and sucked hard. Dany let out gasp as his teeth nibbled the sensitive button. Drogo liked the noises he could hear spilling from her mouth, encourage by her sounding he continued. He let his tongue slide across it while sucking it into his mouth. Dany groaned and Drogo moved to the other nipple, lips closing over it, followed by teeth, pulling lightly until Dany moaned and shivered.

To Dany's surprise, Drogo seemed as if he was enjoying his teasing. Their usual arrangement in bed had been rigid, never changing and always with Drogo taking the command position behind her. Grabbing hold of his hair and his ponytail she pulled hard to lever him away from her nipples which were now becoming sore. Drogo gave one last hard suck before freeing her causing Dany's to cry out. A wide smile beamed across Drogo's face. Leaning forward he pressed his lips hard onto her mouth. Sucking on her lower lip as he pulled away his eyes stared hard into hers, full of mischief.

"More?" he asked. Drogo's use of the common tongue was limited but Dany had taught him a few words. He was a quick learner and was eager to learn the new language. He seemed to be the perfect student.

"Yes" she replied with a smile.

Without any hesitation Drogo started his descent. Occasionally licking at her skin on the way down, hovering over her navel he teased her body. Dany relaxed herself into the furs that adorned their bed. She had not imagined it would have been possible for Drogo to adapt his style so quickly and willingly. Enjoying the attention she sighed quietly beneath the taunting of her Khal's tongue.

Drogo's outstretched hand almost covered all of Dany's stomach. Her delicate frame quivered beneath his touch. Moving lower, he pushed downward slowly and slid two fingers deep inside her. Dany's breaths came out in short quick pants as his fingers explored her wetness. He watched her as he dug deeper; wanting to see her expression and to ensure this was the attention she craved. Lowering his head, he pressed an openmouthed kiss on her sex and then delved between her lips to taste. Lifting her head off the bed, Dany watched as Drogo's lips suckled on her clitoris. The sight of his lips puckered around her tender flesh was heavenly and with his long fingers inside her was driving her insane. Drogo slid his fingers in and out in a gentle motion until her body rocked against his hand with each thrust. He finished sucking but hovered his mouth over her, occasionally flicking his tongue across the sensitive nub. She was beginning to shake, uncontrollably. He slid his thumb upward with each thrust of his fingers and it connected with her clitoris – brushing over it.

Dany pushed down against his hand and moaned firmly with each pass. Grinding herself onto his fingers and pressing her clitoris into his open mouth she couldn't control her body. The tingling that began between her legs and inside her caused her to moan loudly. Her breaths were shorter and as the full extent of her climax rushed through her body her moans turned to cries. Drogo watched as his wife writhed beneath him, he had never pleased her this way and watching her reach orgasm excited him. Dany's exaltation heightened his senses and as her cries lessened to soft whimpers he removed his fingers. Bringing up his knees and leaning forward he pushed open her legs and nudged his meat against her soaked vagina. Hovering over her shaking torso he pushed deep into her body. She groaned against each heavy thrust; wrapping her legs around him to draw him in deeper. Drogo groaned and threw back his head as his length slid into Dany. Her fervor showed, she was soaking wet, he liked the sensation. Grinding his hips harder and deeper with each stroke he listened to the noises emitting from Dany's mouth. He let his head fall back and he took a deep breath – already he was too close to orgasm. Placing one hand on her hips to hold her he powered into her. Dany inhaled sharply and gasped. Drogo was large and he filled her, but usually it was not as comfortable. The care he had given her before his lovemaking was appreciated.

Breathing hard and heavy as his pace quickened, pummeling Dany with uncontrollable need, Drogo reached his climax. Grunting loudly with every hurl of his hips Dany also began to cry out. The walls of her sex clenched down on him as if to squeeze every drop of his juice before he shuddered as the last remnants of his orgasm rippled through his body. With one last lunge he rested his cock deep inside her. Dany's body quivered as another orgasm surged through her. Heaving and sighing as her senses where overwhelmed with ecstasy she enjoyed the pleasure of her climax until finally it ceased. Moving his hand to the side of her body he leaned close to her face, his breaths were hot as they showered her. Cradling his face Dany stared into the beautiful eyes of her beloved. Drogo caught his breath and before withdrawing gently kissed her.

Their new experience together would only strengthen their marriage; Dany desired this more than anything. To please her Khal would make her happy.


End file.
